


Let's Get These Teen Hearts Beating Faster, Faster

by dancingsweetheart129



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Kon is a dork, M/M, Sexting, cheesy pick up lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsweetheart129/pseuds/dancingsweetheart129
Summary: You wanna help me build a tent?You just have to let me look at you for a while ;)Tim felt his face heat up, coughed to cover up his chuckle. That dork.He rolled his eyes and glanced up to make sure tell teacher had his back turned, typed out a quick-You dorkHe glanced up at the board.If you were a triangle, you'd be acute one





	Let's Get These Teen Hearts Beating Faster, Faster

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea of a cheesy pickup line war between these two. Also, I think Tim pulls the 'Daddy' card when he really wants something. He's That Child.

It started with a simple text.

Tim had been sitting in class, not really paying much attention. He already knew way more about math than someone his age should, listening to the lesson was pointless.

His phone buzzed on his desk, earning him a dirty look from the teacher, but no one at a rich kid's school was going to yell at him for his phone. Not when Bruce gave the school that much money.

Tim quickly snatched it, turned the volume down to mute when he caught a glimpse of who it was that'd texted him. The phone lit up again in his palm, a second text from 'Kon ♡'.

He was a few hours behind but he should still be in school.

Tim opened the phone under his desk, opened up his messages to see what was so important.

_You wanna help me build a tent?_

_You just have to let me look at you for a while ;)_

Tim felt his face heat up, coughed to cover up his chuckle. That dork.

He rolled his eyes and glanced up to make sure tell teacher had his back turned, typed out a quick-

**_You dork_ **

He glanced up at the board.

**_If you were a triangle, you'd be acute one_ **

He smiled to himself, let his phone rest in his lap as he didn't pretend to pay attention to the lesson, scribbled out a plan instead for a pitch at work. He did have a presentation that night, and since he was working with Bruce, he wanted a game plan. His lap illuminated.

_No math in flirting D:_

Tim giggled and ignored it for the time being.

* * *

 

The next time it happened was the next day after school when Tim was at work. He was in the door of Bruce’s office, hoping to get the go-ahead on his next project but was patiently waiting for Bruce to be done talking to the other person in his office, who happened to be Dick.

“Tim?” Bruce asked, waving him in.

“Hey, Daddy?” Tim asked, putting on his best innocent face, ignoring Dick’s laughing. Bruce glared at his eldest son and Tim strode up to the desk and sat on it beside Bruce’s chair.

“Yes, Tim?”

“Could I possibly start schematics on the new Wayne smarthome system?” Tim asked, clutching his files to his chest.

“I thought that project was three years out yet,” Bruce said, furrowing his brows.

“I had some ideas that I think would move the project along faster,” Tim said, opening the top file in his arms and passing Bruce the paper he had scribbled some notes on. Bruce skimmed them and passed them back. “Please?”

“As long as it doesn’t take away from your other projects,” Bruce said with a nod, and Tim hopped up threw his arms around Bruce in a hug.

“You’re the best, Bruce,” Tim said, and he was about to bolt out the door, excited to get started on his passion project, but Dick grabbed him before he could.

“Sit and visit for a second, we were just talking about the Christmas Gala,” Dick said, and Tim rolled his eyes before sinking into the seat beside him.

“As I was saying, I think the foundations should be spread among our current orphanages and clinics, but I’d like to open another of each in the city-“

Tim’s phone dinged in his pocket. Bruce glanced at him, but Tim waved it off, and he continued.

“Anyways, I’d like to hear your input as to where. And while we’re on that, I’d also like to find someone to run each of them and wanted to hear any ideas you two had-“

Tim’s phone dinged again. And again.

“Tim, is that important?” Bruce raised a brow, and Tim shook his head.

“No, it’s not one of my work phones,” Tim explained. “I’ll just turn it off, hold on.”

Tim pulled it from his pocket, and it was Kon. At first he felt a wave of panic. Did he forget another date night? Was he hurt? He quickly opened his phone to check.

_Did you develop telekinesis?_

_Because you made a part of me move without even touching it._

_;)_

Tim blushed, scowling at the phone.

“What is it, Tim?” Bruce asked, seeing his son’s face flush.

“Nothing, just Conner,” Tim shook his head again, silencing his phone.

“Ooooo,” Dick teased, leaning over to see what it was but Tim was shoving the phone in his pocket.

“Shut up,” Tim mumbled, digging through his file on the Christmas Gala. “I was actually thinking we should put a clinic on Gotham University’s campus. A lot of those college kids can’t afford doctors.”

“I like that idea,” Bruce nodded. “I’ll have Fox look into that.”

“Here’s my other notes on the Gala this year,” Tim closed the file and set it on Bruce’s desk. “If you have any questions let me know, I’m going to get to work on the schematics.”

“Going to call Conner back?” Dick asked as Tim turned and headed for the door. Tim threw a middle finger over his shoulder, ignoring Bruce’s hiss of ‘Timothy’ as he walked out the door.

He quickly pulled out his phone to respond, carefully not running into anyone on his way back to his own office.

**_You have the actual worst timing_ **

After sending it and ducking himself into his office, he dropped all his files to the floor and slid down himself. If he remembered right, Conner was supposed to be in detention. He had gotten in trouble for being late to school when he had to get a cat out of a tree. Superhero stuff.

Well two could play at that game.

**_I’m gonna have sex with you tonight, so you might as well be there_ **

He smirked to himself. They didn’t have a date planned, or at least it wasn’t on his desk calendar last time he checked. But if he was going to be giving him dumb pickup lines like that-

_Wait really?_

Tim laughed.

**_You wanna find out?_ **

He got up from the floor, gathering his files to put them on the mess that was his desk and ease into his chair.

_Duh. I’ll fly in around 9?_

**_Stellar. Love you._ **

_U too_

Tim smiled and put his phone aside. He’d have to remember to disable the security system when he got home from work.

* * *

 

_As long as I have a face, you’ll have a place to sit_

Tim stared at the text. It was on his nightwork phone, he was out on patrol with plans to fly out to Titans Tower after. Where Kon would be.

**_If you think all the cheesy pickup lines are going to get you laid every time, you’re sadly mistaken_ **

“Who you textin’?”

Tim looked up and saw Jason hauling himself onto the rooftop, slipping his helmet off and shaking out his hair.

“Just Superboy,” Tim shrugged, slipping the phone back into his belt, ignoring the buzzing it was doing.

“Ah, the boyfriend,” Jason said, leaning an elbow on Tim’s shoulder. “Big date plans?”

“He’s just checking to see when I’m going to the tower,” Tim said, listening to the buzzing in his belt. Kon really didn’t stop.

“Sounds important,” Jason said, but Tim shook his head.

“No, he’s just being a dork,” Tim said, and before he could stop him, Jason was reaching into his belt and pulling out the buzzing phone. “Hood!”

Jason held out a hand on Tim’s chest, keeping him at bay as he unlocked the phone and scrolled through the phone, a laugh bubbling in his chest.

“You’re an asshole and I hate you,” Tim said, finally snatching his phone back and seeing what Kon had said.

_Hold on let me try again_

_Pizza is my second favorite thing to eat in bed_

_You know, if I were you, I’d have sex with me_

_What time do you get off? Can I watch?_

_……any of these working for you?_

Tim groaned, hiding half his face in his hand as Jason laughed, holding his stomach.

“How far back did you scroll?” Tim asked.

“Just back to where he asked if you had telekinesis,” Jason chuckled. Tim reached out and punched him in the arm. “Hey, I’ll cover the rest of your section if you want to head out to the tower a little early.”

“What?” Tim asked, looking over at his brother.

“What? I’m not Dick, I’m not going to lecture you or anything. I know you’re smart enough to do what you’re supposed to,” Jason shrugged. “Go ahead and meet up with the superboy toy.”

“Thanks, Hood,” Tim said, grabbing his grappling gun and swinging off.

He landed on the next building over, near where his bike was parked, and typed out a quick response to Kon.

**_Don’t ever change. Just get naked._ **

_Yes!_

Tim rolled his eyes before swinging down to the street below.

* * *

 

It had escalated too much, Tim knew it.

Kon had a knack of texting at a bad time, and more than once he had been caught blushing at his phone during meetings and school and patrol.

But they were so stupidly smooth and got Tim thinking about things that were not appropriate at that time.

Apparently his family had enough because when he got down to the cave for patrol, Bruce was sitting at the main computer, scrolling through his texts on the giant screen.

“Bruce!” Tim shouted, and the man nodded in acknowledgement. “Did you hack my phone?”

“It’s been a big distraction lately,” Bruce said, motioning to the screen. “Now I see why.”

He was currently at the conversation from the previous night during the debriefing when Tim got a text that said:

_If I’m a pain in your ass, we’ll just add more lube_

“That’s such an invasion of privacy,” Tim said, leaning over to close the screen displaying his messages. “How much did you read?”

“I believe the first one I saw talked about camping,” Bruce said, clearing his throat. Tim blushed. That had been a week ago and there were plenty of worse ones after that one. “Is there something you wanted to tell me?”

“Bruce, you know Conner and I are dating, have been, it’s not a big deal-“

“I meant about sneaking him into the manor by disabling the security systems.” Bruce said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Oh,” Tim mumbled.

“If he’s here, I’d like to know about it,” Bruce said, and Tim nodded. “And if you two must engage in whatever this is, please do so in your free time and not during work or school.”

“Right,” Tim nodded, taking a deep breath. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he blushed without even looking at it.

“Is that Conner?” Bruce asked, raising a brow. Tim slowly pulled his phone out, and saw that it was, in fact, Conner. He gave Bruce a sheepish smile as the man held his hand out for the phone. Tim handed it over, and Bruce unlocked it so Tim could at least see the text.

_I may not go down in history but I’ll go down on you_

“Oh god,” Tim groaned, hiding his face in his hands as Bruce hit the call button. Tim sunk into the chair he vacated as he started pacing a little.

“Conner? This is Mr. Wayne. I just wanted to say I’d appreciate it if you didn’t distract my son with your sexting,” Bruce said, and Tim groaned louder.

“Bruce!”

“Please, if you must, say these things in your free time,” He said nodding. “Also remember that I have access to this phone at all times. If you wouldn’t want me to read it, I suggest you not text it.”

“Bruce, please give me my phone,” Tim said, and Bruce did, passing it over to him. The teen hopped out of his chair and headed for the locker rooms to get changed for patrol. “I’m so sorry about that Kon.”

_“Tim I think I’m having a heart attack.”_

“I don’t think you’re capable of having a heart attack, Kon,” Tim rolled his eyes, opening his locker. “He hacked into my phone.”

_“I don’t think I’ll be able to get hard ever again.”_

“Okay, I know for a fact that’s not true. You’re the horniest person I know,” Tim laughed. “Hey, tonight after I’m done on patrol, come get me. We’ll go somewhere, okay?”

_“Yeah, okay.”_

“And Kon?” Tim asked, glancing around the room to make sure no one else was in the locker rooms. “You’re so hot, even my zipper is falling for you.”

_“Tim!”_

Tim barked out a laugh before hanging up the phone and tossing it into his locker.


End file.
